


Winners and Losers

by TrashBadger



Category: Housepets!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Bathing/Washing, Bisexuality, Dominance, F/M, Fist Fights, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Slavery, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBadger/pseuds/TrashBadger
Summary: This is an alternate take on the Jata and Sabrina wedding arc. In it the wolves do not get involved in the fight between Jata and Fido, and Fido learns what it means to lose a Trial by Combat...
Relationships: Fido Byron/Sabrina D'Angelo, Jata/Fido Byron, Jata/Sabrina D'Angelo
Kudos: 7





	Winners and Losers

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of a minor character I inserted in this work, all characters are copyright Rick Griffin. http://www.housepetscomic.com/  
This little alternative plot starts after this page: http://www.housepetscomic.com/comic/2013/11/04/planning-ahead/  
(See it as a sort of 'Bad End', in this version Fido failed to get his relationship level with the wolves above level 2 and as such they did not intervene.)
> 
> Also this was written drunk, I did proofread it sober but I apologize if I missed any grammatical or spelling errors.

Of course Fido knew he stood no chance against the built African cheetah. Jata was larger, stronger, faster, and as Fido found out during their ‘fight’, much more experienced. Even with all of that knowledge, he would have challenged him anyways, not only did he need to do everything he could to keep Sabrina out of Jata's clutches, but he couldn't let her fall into them without a fight.

Fido grunted as he was pulled off of Jata’s leg, with Jata only bothering to use one arm to do it. He coughed out every bit of air in his lungs as a heavy fist flew straight into his gut, only getting a second to recover before being thrown right to the ground. That was the worst part, it wasn’t the scraping, bruising, or tearing the skin under his brown fur had to take, or the immediate blunt pain of the hit, but when everything inside him bounced around in his own body, leaving him spinning until it settled down again.

_‘Gotta move!’_ was all some hazed voice in Fido’s head was saying, telling him to scramble away before another blow could come, but his body didn’t cooperate, and the voice became more jumbled as he tried to act. To any onlookers, it just looked like he was trying to roll over before running out of the energy to even lift one side off the ground.

All Fido could do at this point was look up in a daze at the towering figure looming above him, still too out of it to remember what had just happened.

“Jata!! Please stop! You’ve won, just don’t hurt him!” Sabrina shouted as she rushed between them, even though if Jata wanted to do any more damage, he already had plenty of time to try.

_‘Sabrina? Oh no, I have to get up!!’_ Fido’s mind screamed as he desperately tried to move, finding he had no strength left to do so.

“I am aware. I had no intention of harming him further.” Jata said coldly, before flipping back to a more genial expression. “You, police dog, see to him, but ensure he does not leave the premises.” He said as he pointed at Sargent Ralph and beckoned Sabrina to return to the altar. Ralph quickly obeyed, running over to help Fido up, trying to gauge if he was to injured to move without being carried.

“Oh!” Jata stopped just as he started to walk back, speaking more to Ralph than to Fido. “Please inform him of this fully when he is more aware: Under the laws of Feraga you have lost the trial by combat.”

...

“This is a petnapping!” Fido shouted, only barely restraining himself from crying outright.

“You already know which side is the lawful one. This manor is currently a Feragian Embassy, legally, we are in his country.” Ralph said gravely, trying to hide his anguish behind protocols. The german shepherd sighed and desperately hoped Fido would understand what this all meant so he wouldn’t have to open his mouth again, it was fighting him more than he was letting on. “There is nothing we can do.” He belted out to cap it off.

“So what?! He cannot come here and abduct someone!” Fido shouted.

“Officer Fido! Stop thinking about this emotionally! A foreign dignitary has acted upon a contract that is **legally binding** in their country, and more specifically, it was a contract only involving a _pet_.”

Fido wanted to shout even more, but that last word snapped him out of it, police dog, service _dog_, _pet dog_, as far as the law was concerned, him and Sabrina were both only pets, just a dog and a cat.

“Can I run away with her? Is it still legally binding then?”

“I cannot allow you to do that, and it would not matter anyways.”

“Ralph, please, they won’t care about one missing cat.”

“A cat that has the interest of both the Miltons’ and a foreign dignitary. They will.”

There was only silence between them, before Ralph mustered up the will to show Fido one final piece of legal jargon.

“You should read this as well.”

“Why?” Fido said as he angrily pushed it away. “She’s being taken against her will and like good little police dogs, we’re watching with a smile because the law was upheld.” His tone was clearly mocking Ralph as he spat those words.

Ralph chose to take insult to them, otherwise he wouldn’t have had the will to force Fido to face the full ramifications of his actions. “This isn’t about her, it’s about you. Did you have any idea what a ‘Trial by Combat’ was?”

“’Winner gets the girl’, or something else that barbaric.”

“Read it!” Ralph shouted as he practically shoved the paper in Fido’s mouth, but Fido only took it from him and refused to even look at it.

“Fido, you need to run away.” Ralph said with more emotion than Fido was used to, it was clear from Ralph’s expression that he was doing something the police dog inside him would never approve of. Even so, Fido was too despondent from the other loss on his mind to even bother with it, again, forcing Ralph to shove it in his face. “The loser of a trial by combat, if they survived, is now the property of the victor. There’s more but it’s not important... Fido, if you don’t run, you’re _his_ pet.”

“What?” Fido’s face scrunched in confusion, Ralph’s words still weren’t registering with him, but he at least knew how serious they were.

“The wedding might still be going on, if you sneak out now, you can get away.”

Still, he only stared in confusion, his brain had registered those words and their meaning, but were being fought by what he had thought when this entire mess started: ‘Surely something like that can’t happen’.

Knowing there wasn’t much time, Ralph pulled Fido up and started moving him out of the anteroom they were staying in to one of the many doors that exited it. “Go.”

“If he takes me with them, then I can still be around Sabrina.”

Ralph was confused by these words and why anyone would utter them. “As a slave!”

Too late, the door at the other end started to open, even if it didn’t, Fido would not have run.

“What am I here? Sabrina is getting sold off like one while we’re letting it happen.”

“Sensible. The double-meanings of this place confound me.” Jata stated as he entered. “You may relax, police dog, I do not judge you for what you offered him.”

Neither of them said anything.

“The aeroplane to my country will be leaving in a couple hours, I suggest you ready yourself. It will be a long flight.” Jata said coldly.

The silence between the two dogs continued until Fido left, leaving Ralph there to question how he could let something like this happen, he should have arrested Fido the second he stormed in, kept him locked away until the wedding was over, that would have prevented all of this.

...

He entered the plane in a daze, his mind still so overcharged the only thing he thought about was that he’d only ever ridden on one in pet cargo, yet now as the property of the leader of a foreign country, he was riding on a private jet. Jata had some last words to have with the Miltons’ employees before getting on himself, so besides the pilot, the only ones there were Sabrina and Fido. Immediately, both of them forgot for a moment what had transpired only hours earlier and hugged as if they hadn’t seen each other in years.

“I’m so sorry I pulled you into this...” Sabrina said, fighting back tears.

“Maybe we should have run.” Fido said, growing colder as he remembered everything. “Wait, I thought you said he wasn’t going to force you to come to Africa?”

“He told me he was taking you and gave me a choice to come along or not... I didn’t know what he was going to do with you so I was so worried.” Sabrina pulled out of the hug and took a more serious tone “He’s a jerk, but he’s not a monster, I know I can get him to let you go if I ask, beg even, maybe he’ll let us both stay, he already got what he wanted out of this.”

“What if he doesn’t? Why would he be okay with that if he does love you?! Sabby I want to be with you, I don’t want to go home if you’re being forced to go someplace you don’t want to be!”

“Why?! Do you think he’s going to let us be together? I’m his _wife_ now, if he takes me he’s not going to let you keep being my boyfriend!” Sabrina said while nuzzling into Fido’s chest again, with how close she was holding him it was clear she still wanted him to stay with her no matter what the consequences were. “I’ll try to get us both out of this, but even if he makes me go, don’t follow me.”

They could hear Jata saying cheerful goodbyes and climbing up the stairs. Like she said she would, Sabrina ran up to him the moment he got on.

“Jata, please, you got what you wanted, we’re married now, but can’t I stay here?”

“I apologize, but I changed my mind the second our wedding was crashed by a dog who tried to steal you away from me.”

“That’s not what happened! I was there when you weren’t, then you show up from nowhere demanding to marry _my_ girlfriend when you haven’t even talked to her in years!”

“And she never told you about me? Did she ever mention me?” Jata asked in annoyance before turning to Sabrina. “You never even wrote back to me.”

“Jata, I’m sorry. So much time passed and I didn’t know what to say, you stopped writing so I thought you had moved on too...” Sabrina paused to calm down and take a breath, looking up to Fido with a pleading expression. “I’ll come, but please, don’t drag Fido there with me.”

“Of course, but he is not a slave, is he? Fido, what do you want to do?” Jata asked, clearly already knowing the answer based on the slight but smug grin he put on.

“No!” Sabrina said at first, then turning to Fido. “No! Fido, just say no! Say you don’t want to come.”

Fido didn’t say anything, he only sat down and tried to put on his seat belt. It may have been a more serious moment if he didn’t spend the next several seconds fumbling with the device, swearing at it once or twice until he had managed to buckle himself in.

“Good, then we can leave. I hate this place, it was warm when I got here a few days ago and yet now it is getting cold, such strange weather.”

A large group of cheering female cats had gathered nearby the plane, screaming like they would have married Jata the second he shot a look their way, ‘if only’, both Fido and Sabrina thought.

Throughout the flight, neither one of them could gauge Jata’s behavior, he smiled either warmly or smugly when he looked at them, with neither of them able to tell which emotion he was showing at any time, perhaps it was both. He did nothing as Sabrina sat next to Fido, nothing as they cuddled, nothing as they fell asleep in each other’s arms, he only woke them as they landed, without even a hint of anger in his voice.

“We’re home!” He said cheerfully, the hot desert air that flowed into the cabin was giving him life while oppressing it out of the other two. “Thank you, pilot, I would love to have your services again if the Milton ferrets of the United States ever wish to have me as a guest in the future.”

The pilot waved cheerfully, then shrugged to his co-pilot, this regal cheetah was just another weirdo the billionaire ferrets were having him fly around.

“I hope we get a lion next.”

“I hope it’s a giraffe, my kids love giraffes.”

Jata waved like a child as the plane finished refueling and took off. The airport itself was more of a large runway, the smooth pavement was fresh and new, but the nearby buildings and control tower were much too small to call it anything more.

“Ah, you two are lucky you did not have to land here before we were able to upgrade this place, it was so bumpy.” He said as he knelt down and felt the asphalt.

The other two were still so confused over his behavior that they didn’t know what to do, not like there was much they could do, they were now on foreign land, and the property of the ruler of that land. “I understand this heat must be very... oppressive, but my driver should be here soon! Stick to the shade, especially you, Fido, you are new to such conditions. I will keep a lookout and tell you when our ride is here.”

Fido looked even more confused as Jata used his name, he had half expected to never hear anything other than ‘you’ when being referred to from such a creature.

A warm but still welcome wind rustled through the desert willow trees that were shading them from the sun while they waited for their ride. “Sabby, why is he acting like this? He’s being... nice.”

Though still confused herself, Sabrina tried to come up with a good explanation. “Hypocritical as their laws are they still hate slavery, being cruel to anyone who ended up in your service is a huge no-no if there was no reason for you to be. At least I think it’s still like that, I thought they would have gotten rid of the trial by combat years ago, but here you are.” She said while staring off at some orange tipped mountains in the distance that rose up behind the new but simple concrete buildings that were under construction nearby, it was too early to say what those buildings would be when they were finished.

“So I’m his slave, but he’s not going to treat me like dirt?”

“I think-I _hope_ so...”

“Sounds about the same as home.”

Sabrina laughed, neither caught it but Jata threw an annoyed look at them when she did.

Soon, a large black sedan rolled in, an older model, but still it maintained an intimidating presence, it’s engine rumbling as it pulled up to them. Jata opened one of the back doors for Sabrina and Fido, and hopped in the passenger side for the ride, of which he was practically sitting backwards on to face the other two the entire time.

The ride to Jata’s palace let the two of them know exactly what he had meant about the new runway, they shook like the car was going through an earthquake, something Jata clearly found amusing while he cheerfully explained everything that had been changing. “With our borders opened we were able to get many people like the Miltons’ to invest and-” He stopped as a hard bump caused even him to bounce out of his seat. “-ah! You can see all the vehicles getting to work, soon we will even have a sky scraper! I have always wanted to see the desert through the top floor of one of those!” He yelled over the noise, again, as giddy as a child in a candy store. This had stopped confusing the other two and had started to disarm and relax them, and they temporarily forgot why they were here.

When the road finally switched to a freshly paved one, the air calmed enough for them hear their own thoughts, and for Fido to ask what he had been thinking since Jata brought him on that plane. “Why am I here? You know how I feel about Sabrina, so why bring me?”

It was clear from the smile Jata had been expecting this, he turned around completely, now kneeling on the seat so he could face the two of them without having to keep turning around. “There are many ways of dealing with a-, hm, Sabrina, what would be a good word for what he was for our relationship?”

Sabrina wanted to say ‘better’, but with the way her brow started to narrow in annoyance Jata beat her to the punch. “Ah! I can tell you wish to say something sarcastic! Be serious!” He laughed.

“Fine, rival, that word works.” She said.

“Perfect! Rival! I have thought of my own ways of dealing with one. Nonetheless, you are I would say, a new servant most of the time, think of it as being my private police dog. The Trial by Combat is much more serious than you thought it was!” Jata laughed, the words sounding much more insulting than his tone and demeanor supported.

“What if those laws change?” Fido challenged.

“Then Sabrina is still my wife.” Jata retorted, his bright orange eyes narrowed as he spoke. “After tonight, _you_ may leave any time you wish, I will even arrange for transport.”

They rode in silence as Jata maintained a stare at Fido that started to wear on him until they arrived.

Jata’s home was as opulent as one would expect from African royalty, it would obviously be ancient if the fresh paint touchups didn’t keep it looking fresh, with massive onion shaped domes painted a sky blue color, the sand-laced winds had scraped patches of the paint off but it didn’t detract from the impression it gave. Though that overshadowed the rest of the area, its beauty was still comparable, with pure white clay walls lining the property, dotted by beautiful flowering cacti. Sand paths lined by small stones circled through the grounds, shaded by the various species of dry trees that thrived in these areas, their thin, wiry foliage swaying in the breeze.

The tower at the entrance rising out of the grounds shadowed over them intimidatingly, Fido felt the same thing just a day prior when he was down on the ground in front of the one who owned this area.

When they came to a stop, once again Jata opened the door for them, then waving goodbye to the driver as the car turned around and left the area.

Before any of the three could say anything, a small fennec fox came up to greet them. Her large ears bounced as she energetically trotted closer, without them adding to her size, she would only come up to Fido’s waist. She was wearing a cloth gown that was flowing around more shapely areas of her body, but tighter around the extremities. Fido couldn’t understand the language she spoke when she cheerfully greeted them, Jata, however, responded in English.

“Vala, we will have to speak English until my new servant can learn our language, it will be good practice when more foreigners visit as well.” After a few seconds it was clear his servant didn’t completely understand, so he repeated himself in his native tongue.

“Of course... King Jata.” She bowed. “Ah, your wife is beauty. Your color is fit for this place.”

“King?” Sabrina asked.

“One of the requirements of being a King was to have a Queen, and of course I wanted that to be you.” Jata replied to her before pointing to Fido. “This one’s name is Fido, he challenged me in a Trial of Combat, he will be a new servant here, please show him around.”

Vala suppressed a surprised expression and bowed again, beckoning Fido to follow her after that.

“Oh, perhaps start with showing him to the living space and ask if there is anything he needs, he may wish to rest.” The servant clearly looked confused at one of the parts of that sentence. “Oh, that is a -” Jata said in his native tongue.

“No, thank you.” Fido nodded to the servant before turning to Jata. “I am staying with Sabrina.”

“Oho, are you forgetting something, servant? Relax, I will not work you like a camel on your first day here, but you are still that, my servant.”

Sabrina walked up to him, taking his hand and whispering. “Fido, this won’t help, we’ll figure something out, but please don’t do anything stupid.”

“Good! Come, Vala has much to show you, and I should show you around your new home, my darling!”

“Don’t push it.” Sabrina said as she walked over to him.

“Of course, of course, oh, this place has changed so much from when we were younger...”

Alia hurried to the designated area, though Fido was walking at his normal speed, due to her small size she had to jog to keep up, something he picked up on and slowed down to let her walk at a normal pace. The halls were similar in size to the wide open ones in the Milton’s mansion, the tiles on the floor were rough enough to avoid slipping on, that rough surface being the only thing preventing them from having a mirror sheen, the off-white walls nearly flawless save for the odd crack, and even that only served to give them more character and a sense of antiquity. At most there was the odd spots of sand cluttering the floors, blown in through the desert gusts that were allowed to flow freely through most of the palace, there were large doors that could be closed to stop this, but on calmer days it was better to let the halls and rooms breathe. Gold adorned the columns that lined the doorways separating the rooms, though very few of them actually had doors.

“Most foreigners find it ...lovely here.” Vala cheerfully explained, having to pause every so often to find the correct English words. “Then the heat begins to take them down, but you will get used to it.”

“Do you live here?”

“In this home? No, the living space is for our breaks or guests, but it have much space for you.”

“Are there other slaves?”

“What? That word? The last one.” Vala asked.

“Other people like me? That lost the trial by combat?”

“Oh! Oh, no! No one ever challenge him.” Vala laughed. “Too big! Too strong!” She said, mimicking Jata’s frequent posing.

“Hm.” Fido said, hoping he would have someone in here to relate to, but at least Vala seemed nice.

“This is it.” She said cheerfully.

The living space had the same walls and floors as the other areas, but was virtually clear of any sand, perhaps due to being farther from the entrances. The only windows looked out to the courtyard, which was sheltered from the wind enough to prevent much more than gentle breezes from coming through, fans were in place to compensate for the days that extra wind was missed. The floors were mostly bare, save some gaudy carpets under pieces of opulent furniture.

“Next year we will have a satellite for television in here!” Vala said happily.

“Do you have phones? Telephones?” Fido asked, thinking about at least calling his former owner, but unsure of what to say.

“Yes, you can call any other room with them.” She said as she hopped up a small step stool that had been put next to the device, tapping it a few times. “Oh, all writing is ours, we will need to teach you.” She said as she poked at an old and bulky but well-decorated intercom system.

“Not that. One that can call other places, like my home?” Fido asked.

“Ah, sorry, what is this then?”

“An Intercom. In-ter-com.”

“In-ter-com, thank you, Jata always said this was a phone!” She giggled “Jata has a phone, only one here.”

“I thought so...” Fido sighed.

“He will let you if you ask, I have used two times!” She said while holding up three fingers.

Fido just nodded, though he found her adorable, he couldn’t help but think of her as another smiling face in what was still a prison.

“This is your room, even has a door!” The door was opaque, but was made of a patterned wooden lattice meant to allow airflow to continue to circulate when closed, inside, there were two windows to the courtyard on the walls. No bed, but there were a cluster of sheets and pillows, which appeared more comfortable then what he was used to at home.

“You can rest, I will get you later.” Vala said as she waved and closed the door.

“How did I end up here?” Fido asked himself aloud.

“You lost trial by combat? Right?” Vala replied through the door. It was now obvious that it did nearly nothing to dampen noise even when shut.

“I was just talking to myself.”

“I know!” Vala giggled before trotting off.

Fido dropped the backpack he’d brought full of odd things and toiletries, he realized he should have packed more, but his mind wasn’t able to process what had happened when he had been dragging himself around his room at home, only feeling like he was going to be gone for a week. He plopped down onto the group of pillows, barely having to shift any around to get comfortable enough to breathe and realize how tense he was.

Suddenly the intercom in the other room buzzed and he heard Vala come trotting back in, given how quickly it happened she must have stayed close. The conversation she had over the system was with someone that sounded like Jata, but it was hard to tell given the static noise that popped every time they spoke. Fido felt one last pang to run, to race through this place looking for Sabrina and grab her and run, but where would they go? Was Jata being serious when he said he would let him leave tomorrow? Would he let Sabrina leave too?

“Fido, King Jata has asked that you clean and then see him.”

“Clean what?”

“Clean you! I will show you to baths.”

Like the rest of the palace, the bathroom was immaculate, and was one of the few places in the area with running water.

Fido didn’t think he was very dirty, but also knew that cats didn’t tend to like the smell of dogs. As like most of his species, Fido didn’t care for baths, but at home he had pretended to enjoy them to make things easier on his owner. He was always the agreeable one, always the one that did what people wanted and needed, and where had that landed him? In a place where he may not have a choice anymore.  
After the bath, his head had cleared enough to let him think normally again. ‘Wait, I’ve been here having a bath while Sabrina is with that jerk doing who knows what!? What am I doing just sitting here listening to whatever that pompous bastard tells me to do!?!’ He thought angrily.

Vala came in when she heard him making splashing sounds that signified he was out of the tub and finished with his bath.

“Where is Jata?” He sternly asked her when she entered.

“In his room, I know the way.” Vala replied emotionlessly, recognizing his tone.

Vala led Fido down a series of halls and pointed down a last corridor, given the decorations around its entrance it should have been obvious it was the hall to the ruler’s personal rooms.

Fido raced down it, hearing something odd as he got closer and went through a couple of doors similar to the ones he had in his space. Finally, he got to the last one, which was a large, intricately carved wooden door, clearly the entrance to Jata’s room. Only when he entered did he fully hear the sound and recognize that it was moaning.

He froze at the door, seeing Jata’s back, on top of his bed, with Sabirna underneath him. Jata was bucking his hips, the only thing he saw of the cat under him was her flailing legs, as the door creaked, the movement, save for the smaller cat’s, stopped. “Ah, Fido, you took too long, I have already had her several times.”

Suddenly he could hear Sabrina start to shout. “Fido!? Oh I’m so sorry! I-” Sabrina couldn’t help but moan as Jata pulled out of her, his slick member dotted with fleshy barbs was covered in Sabrina’s juices, and others that were proof that he had indeed ‘had her’ several times already.

Fido’s heart was beating in his ear, and without any thought or plan he launched right at Jata, too enraged to remember anything that had happened before, or any of the pain that had resulted from it. Even though he didn’t feel it, his body was weaker than it was before, all that adrenaline couldn’t cover the bruised and worn muscles that hadn’t healed yet, all Jata needed was one hand.

The second Fido got close, he tried to leap right at Jata, who merely batted him right to the ground with his arm, luckily there was a soft carpet below him to break his fall, that and he landed with much less force then when Jata had thrown him last time. Still too angry to stop, Fido tried to get back up, but Jata already had a hand gripped around his neck. He lifted him up, punched him in the gut just like before, and slammed him back first right into the bed, right next to a tearful Sabrina.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry... Why did you have to make him see this!?” She yelled to Jata.

Once again, Fido was too dizzy to fully register all this, Jata held him there until he was able to catch his breath, awake and aware, but too weak to offer any resistance.

“You are mine, like she is. I told you I was thinking of how to deal with a rival, and I thought the best way was to show you exactly what losing means.” He said confidently as he sunk himself back into Sabrina. She made a face like it was pleasurable in a way she didn’t want it to be, all while Fido watched helplessly as Jata started pumping into her again. Sabrina eventually started moaning as he went at it, her crotch and inner thighs were soaked with a mixture of his juices and hers. Cum was leaking out with every thrust, something that Jata was only going to pour more of into her soon. Every time he bucked her further into the bed her mind jolted with it, forgetting more and more who she was, who was next to her, and who was on top of her, only feeling the pressure from this massive example of feline perfection that was mating with her. Fido watched and Sabrina felt this for what to them, seemed like hours, but was only for maybe another ten minutes. By the end, Sabrina was too exhausted to protest, and Fido was still too enraged to acquiesce, still struggling and squirming with what little energy he had left. Sabrina couldn’t help that she was enjoying it, she’d already tried resisting and Fido had already tried fighting, but neither of them had a chance; again, she only wished Jata hadn’t forced him to watch this. Jata growled as he thrusted inside her hard enough to move her further up on the bed than she was before, she could feel his thick cock pulsing inside her, her insides feeling warm as his load shot into them.

Jata stopped to catch his breath before leaning up to Fido and speaking into his ear.

“You’re going to watch as she becomes mine more and more every day.”

“I’ll kill you!” Fido tried to shout, muffled by the pillow his face was half buried in.

“I had thought you would be like this.” Jata pulled out of Sabrina again. “But you should think more about yourself! I wanted _you_ clean for a reason...”

Suddenly Fido went into shock as he felt something hard and slick poke at his rear, painfully prodding at his hole, his face was still being held down, so he couldn’t see what was being done to him, only feel it. It felt massive as it forced its way into him, even with whatever lubricant Jata had put on it while Fido had his eyes closed, tears started to form at his eyes as the pain became greater, the more it went in, the stronger the panicked energy was welling up from within him, but in the end, it only gave him the strength to squirm. Soon, it started pulling, tugging at the ring of his hole, stretching it outwards.

“Just one little finger and you are squirming like an insect.” Jata said mockingly, Fido panicked further as he realized what was in him so far was only a finger. If that was what a finger felt like, what was the real thing going to do to him? A hand with a moist finger grabbed one of his ankles and held his leg upwards, Fido tried to kick, but the energy he had left was only enough for him to wriggle even less than before.

Jata started sinking into him slowly, trying to avoid damaging his new servant any more than necessary. Once he was half way in, he stopped, holding himself at that level for a few seconds, giving the dog below him just enough time to get used to his size. ‘Enough of that’ Jata thought as he started pulling out and sinking back in, each time pushing further inside and eliciting pained grunts from Fido, something he didn’t have the strength to do consciously or suppress. This went on for what again, felt like hours for Fido, once Jata reached far enough within him, the pain started to subside, replaced by something that shamed Fido to his core, the same thing that shamed Sabrina to her core earlier: Pleasure.

Sabrina watched in shock as she came out of her stupor in time to see Fido bouncing as Jata was pounding him in earnest right next to her, frustration the only expression visible on his face. The only thing she could think of to do was put her arms around his head and try to comfort him. Those soft arms around his head brought Fido out of the part of his mind he’d retreated to while trying to dissociate from what was being done to his body, instinctively, he reached up with the closest arm to wrap it around her head, holding her as tightly as he could.

Jata was getting more pleasure from watching this display than from what he was doing Fido’s body below. These two could have each other all they wanted, but in the end, they both belonged to _him_. This dog’s hole was tighter than his new wife’s, and its owner squirmed more than she did, tried even harder to mask any of the feelings it was getting from the act being done to it.

Briefly, Jata paused, he was so close, but he wanted to make sure this dog understood everything about what this act meant. Without pulling Sabrina away, he grabbed Fido’s chin, forcing his face and eyes up to meet his own, then, he started railing Fido harder than ever. The first rough pump caused Fido to moan and whimper, overcoming his best efforts to keep silent, something that he lost the energy to try after the next one, and the one after, and every single one after that. Every hump shook his entire body, the sensitive feeling of being penetrated unlike anything he had felt before, and all his efforts to focus on anything else were overpowered the second another thrust came. Jata started growling with each thrust, the noises getting louder and louder until he practically snarled right in Fido’s face as he plunged into him one last time.

“That was fun, but now we all need a bath!” Jata said, somehow going back to his earlier demeanor despite what he had just done. “Like I promised, you can still leave tomorrow, but Sabrina will stay no matter what.” His tail swished teasingly as he headed for his personal bathroom.

The other two stayed there for a long time, hugging each other tightly.

“Please.” Sabrina whispered, finally breaking the silence. “Just go home.”

“I can’t do that without you. One day, no matter what, we’ll get out of here together.”

“Fido! This isn’t going to go like that... You know it won’t.”

Fido said nothing, but only held her closer.

Over time, each of their bodies became a constant reminder of the master they belonged to now. Fido’s body was used by Jata to the point where he no longer felt anything but pleasure whenever Jata decided to take him again. Sabrina’s reminder was more obvious: her belly started to grow with Jata’s unborn children. Several months later and not only did escape seem impossible, but they had gotten too used to life there to even try.

**Author's Note:**

> I draw too and made this as a sort of follow up(NSFW of course): https://e621.net/post/show/2029160/


End file.
